Willa, the Off White Sheep
by Miss Natalya
Summary: A third Jacks sibling appears in town and . . . well . . .
1. Chapter One: Arrival

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own the characters . . . blah blah blah . . . wish I did . . . blah blah blah. Y'all know how it goes. Fill it in yourselves. I KNOW that Willa is a Mary Sue. RAMPANTLY mary-sue. I wrote this story cause it makes me happy, so I really don't care how much you hate mary-sue's, or hearing the name mary-sue, or people who say mary-sue every fourth word, ahem, mary-sue. If you like it, very cool, more power to ya. If not, no one effing cares. Thanks!  
  
Chapter One.  
It was a drizzly and chilly afternoon in late March when Lucky Spencer and Liz Hardy entered the Pier 9 Arcade. As always, the teen hot spot was packed with people. Liz and Lucky made their way across the room, and Liz noticed her sister standing a distance away. She paused briefly.  
"Liz? Hey! Earth to Liz!" Lucky spoke, realizing his companion had stopped short of their original air hockey table destination.  
"What?" she replied absently, and then looked over to where Lucky was staring at her expectantly. "Sorry, Lucky. What?" "Lately Lizzie, you're a million miles away. What's up?" He asked, sitting down on a bench as Liz sat next to him. She sighed deeply.  
"Sarah makes me so mad. She thinks she's the coolest thing ever since she started hanging out with Elsie Hunter. Everyone knows Elsie's just a brat who always has to get her way." she said, pulling back her short brown hair and looking to Lucky for assurance.  
"I know what you mean. Elsie thinks she's the queen goddess of PC High. It's bad enough that Sarah hangs around her, but now she's got Maxie and Lucas falling all over themselves to make her happy." He added, nodding over to where the group was now standing, in a huge crowd surrounding the motorcycle game.  
"Wonder what's going on over there." She thought aloud, standing on her toes and straining to see over the sea of people.  
"Don't know. Let's go see." He replied, standing and leading her into the heart of the crowd. By the time they reached the center the mass of people were all cheering loudly.  
Derek Horton, a dropout of PC High and the widely known "King of Arcade Motorbike Racing" was taking on new talent. People came from far and wide to challenge the King. To date everyone who had tried, failed.  
This time the "new talent" was a girl. She was considerably smaller than him; dressed outrageously in a pair of frayed camouflage pants and a white a-shirt tank top. Her hair was a mess of honey blonde braids and she was covered with pony bead bracelets and thick hemp necklaces. She was the oddest sight the Pier 9 arcade had ever beheld, and she was beating the master.  
By the time she rounded the last corner the crowd was getting out of hand and Derek was desperate. In a last ditch effort he pulled his bike up along side of hers and attempted to run her into the railing. She stopped short and he missed, crashing his bike. With a final tap on the gas she was through the finish line. Her time slowly materialized on the screen, declaring her the new record holder. It asked for her name and "*willa*" appeared.  
It was then that she climbed up to a standing position on her bike and turned to face her public, revealing a cherubic face centered by a pair of dark blue eyes. Lucky gasped loudly and Liz jumped, surprised by his sudden noise.  
"Lucky? What is it?" She asked, shaking his arm. A smile spread slowly across his face. Moving closer to the bikes he raised an arm and yelled over the noise,  
"Willy!"  
Everyone stopped dead and turned to face him, including the girl. An identical smile spread across her lips and she replied,  
"Lucky!"  
As suddenly as it had stopped the talking began again, this time focused mainly on how Lucky Spencer knew this strange new girl. Blowing a kiss to the ex-master she jumped off the bike and into Lucky's waiting arms. He hugged her tightly and then took her arm, leading her over toward the window where there was more room. Liz followed, dumbfounded.  
"Willa, what are you doing here?" He asked, hugging her again.  
"Feeding my closet arcade game addiction. And yourself?" She quipped, Australian accent now highly obvious. Lucky shook his head and grinned.  
"No, really. I thought you were supposed to be hidden away in the Alps or something. At least that's what your brother told me."  
"Jail break, dearest. You didn't really think I'd let them lock me up forever in that nunnery they call a prep school did you? You happy to see me?" She asked, gazing up at him expectantly.  
"Ecstatic." He replied, laughing. Suddenly he remembered Liz, standing open-mouthed at his shoulder. "Willy, this is Audrey's granddaughter Liz. Liz, this is Wilhelmina Jacks, my best friend and a raving lunatic."  
"Jacks? Like as in J&J Jacks, the makeup company?" Liz asked, and Willa's nose wrinkled.  
"If you must." She replied with a shrug.  
"I see you still have attitude about money, Miss Willy. Yeah, Lizzie, Jax and Jerry are her brothers." Lucky added with another smile. Willa looked to Liz apologetically.  
"Sorry. Don't mean to come across all rude and stuck up. I'm used to dealing with prep school girls who think friendship has a minimum bank account balance. It'll take me a couple of days to get deprogrammed." She spoke, offering Liz a warm smile. Liz nodded, though she'd never met anyone from a prep school so she really couldn't relate.  
"I take it none of your family knows you're here." Lucky stated, and she shook her head. "You're a bad girl, Willy. You know they're just going to get mad and send you away again."  
"Thanks for the loving advice, kitten." Willa replied, sticking out her tongue and pulling up the hem of her long pants absentmindedly. "Don't worry, I won't let them send me back. I was just headed over to see my bro."  
"And what, got lost?" Lucky teased. Willa ignored him.  
"Is it true Jerry's hanging around town?"  
"Yep. I think he's staying at the Hilton." Lucky replied, reaching out a hand to touch her slim arm. "Willy, you're freezing. Aren't you smart enough to wear a coat?"  
"Pipe down, young Spencer child." Willa spoke with a grin as she turned to leave. "I've got to book, see what my older bros have been up to. I'll give you a ring when I find out where I'm staying. It was nice to meet you Liz. You guys have fun today, eh?"  
With that she kissed Lucky's cheek and was out the door, allowing a stream of chilly air to pass into the arcade. Both Liz and Lucky shivered, remembering Willa's extremely petite frame clad in a small white tank top.  
"That was interesting." Liz spoke after Willa's departure, looking to Lucky who now stood gazing dazedly out the window. "What's this prep school she's talking about? How do you even know each other? What does she mean by attitude about money?"  
"Slow down, kid. One question at a time." Lucky replied, sitting back down on the familiar bench.  
"Sorry. I'm being nosy. Do you mind?" Liz asked, searching Lucky's face for hidden signs of doubt.  
"It's okay, Lizzie. Will isn't top secret or anything. Ask away."  
  
Across the room, Maxie, Elsie, Sarah, and Lucas watched the new girl leave. They had witnessed everything, from her stunning victory to her connection to Lucky. Once the girl had departed Elsie regained her position at the center of the group, pushing her long frame up onto the stool and tossing back a lock of her bleach blonde hair.  
"Wonder what that was all about." Sarah spoke aloud, fiddling with her own blonde hair and chewing on a thumbnail.  
"We don't have to wonder. I could go ask Lucky." Maxie replied, looking to Elsie hopefully. Lucas looked up quickly, praying that Elsie would shoot the idea down. After several moments Elsie shook her head and Lucas breathed deeply.  
"No need. I don't think that's the last we'll see of her." Elsie decreed, thinking back to the girl's unerring control over the crowd. Her presence was one to rival Elsie's own, and she didn't like it. Without another word Elsie turned away from the scene, closing the topic for conversation.  
  
"Okay. How do you two know each other?" Liz began.  
"Will lived here a few years back, four or five. She moved here when she was something like ten, and we were in the same class in Middle school for the three years my aunt and I lived here together."  
"Makes sense. So why did they send her away?"  
"Well, lots of reasons, really. Her brother's fiancée died for one thing. Willy didn't take that too well, they were really close. Her parents never really approved of her living here in the first place. They want to give her the best that money can offer, which is the exact opposite of what she wants."  
"And that's why she has attitude about money?"  
"Yeah, sort of. She says if she can't afford to break or lose it there's no point in having it. She's independent as hell, and doesn't want to live off her family fortune. I think she saw too much of that at school before she moved here, and that's what she means about the prep school kids. Living out of Mommy and Daddy's wallet, without any need to do for themselves."  
"Not what you'd expect." Liz commented. Lucky nodded, watching across the room as Elsie and her pack moved away from the bar and out the door.  
Once the four had reached the street Elsie began to walk briskly toward her car, followed closely by Sarah and Maxie. When Lucas failed to move Elsie spun around and looked at him petulantly.  
"Lucas, are you coming?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows. To her surprise, Lucas shook his head.  
"Nah, I've got to meet my brother at Kelly's." he lied, hoping she wouldn't notice.  
"Are you sure, Lucas?" Sarah asked, looking up at the clouds that threatened ominously to crack open at any moment and pour rain on them. Lucas nodded and Elsie sighed, turning on a heel.  
"Whatever." She called over her shoulder, motioning for the other girls to follow her. Lucas watched them go before turning to head in the other direction, wondering why he had lied to them and trying to figure out how he was going to get back to the island. He was nearly halfway to Kelly's when a crack of thunder sounded and a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Immediately the rain began to fall heavily and Lucas took off in a sprint, desperately seeking shelter from the moisture. Finally he came to a covered bus stop and pressed himself against the partition, huddling next to the clear wall to try and stop the wind from soaking him. Before long he realized his shelter was already inhabited, and he looked over to see who was sharing his refuge.  
He was startled to find the girl from the arcade leaning against the wall, shivering uncontrollably. Looking up she smiled at him, a smile that lit up the dim day and caused Lucas' heart to pound loudly in his chest.  
"Your friends don't like to stand in the rain with you?" she asked, accent making her appear almost cartoonish.  
"Friends?" Lucas asked, confusion settling over his young features. Her grin broadened.  
"Your friends. I saw you at the arcade. My name's Willa." She spoke, offering a hand. Lucas took it shakily, and held it for several moments before he realized it was inappropriate to grasp perfect strangers at bus stops for extended periods of time. He released her and smiled crookedly.  
"I'm Lucas. You're new around here."  
"Sort of." She replied cryptically, looking up at the sky. It didn't look like it was slowing down. They stood for several moments in silence before he realized she was really shaking.  
"Are you cold?" he asked, taking off his coat. She smiled as he unsteadily slipped the thin corduroy garment over her shoulders.  
"Thanks." She replied, drawing it tighter around her. They stood in an amiable silence for several moments before Lucas's nerves got the better of him.  
"I, I've got to go." He stammered, starting out into the rain. He hadn't gotten more than three steps before she called out his name. He spun quickly, his heart pounding rapidly. "Yeah?"  
"Your jacket." She spoke with a grin, holding out the coat for him to take. He smiled sheepishly and grunted a farewell before taking off as fast as he could. 


	2. Chapter Two: Settling

Willa stood outside her brother's penthouse door. It had been necessary to sweet talk the doorman, but ten minutes later she had made her way up the elevator unannounced. Pulling up her ever-slipping hem she reached out a hand and tapped lightly on the door. It was mere moments before the door swung open and she was standing before the puzzled face of her oldest brother. The puzzlement was soon replaced by happiness as he realized who was standing outside the threshold.  
"Wills! What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, gathering her up into a tight hug before setting her down to look at her. "Short as ever, I see."  
"Couldn't let you have the fun of being the black sheep all on your own, now could I?" she replied, smacking him on the arm for the remark about her height. Jerry shook his head.  
"You're not a black sheep like me, Wills. You're just a tad off white. More of an eggshell." he turned to call back into the penthouse. "Jax, we've got company!"  
Jax appeared from his bedroom, still tucking in his shirt and attempting to straighten his dark blonde hair. When he noticed the girl standing just inside the doorway his face lit up.  
"Willy!" he cried, catching her as she flew across the room and into his waiting arms. Hugging her tight for several moments he finally released her and then asked the standard follow up question, which always seemed to follow the exclamation of her name: "What are you doing here?"  
"What do you think I'm doing here, baking bread?" Willa asked, shaking her head in disgust. "I broke out of the nunnery!"  
Jerry laughed at her declaration, but Jax just shook his head.  
"Willy, it's a school, not a nunnery."  
"If you call two hundred girls in uniform being taught by nuns a school, I've got a time share in Florida to show you." She replied, hands flying to her hips defiantly. Jerry laughed again.  
"Wills, that's not how the saying goes . . . " he began to explain, when Jax interrupted.  
"Do mom and dad know you're here?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Willa shook her head and Jerry stopped laughing.  
"They're going to go out of their minds with worry when they find out you left school."  
"Well, it's less like I left and more like I got kicked out." She added sheepishly.  
"How?" Jax asked, burying his face in his hands.  
"Strip poker." She replied, shrugging her shoulders at the questioning look Jerry shot her.  
"I've got to call them."  
"Go ahead. Tell them I want to stay here. I'll go to PC High. I have enough money left over to get my apartment back." She replied, sitting down on the couch and nibbling on the candy necklace strung around her wrist.  
"Money left over from what?" Jerry asked, sitting down next to her.  
"I sold my bike for airfare. I know Mr. Jamison will let me have the apartment again for next to nothing."  
"You sold the bike? You loved that thing." Jax said, surprised.  
"If I had called mom and dad they would have just stuck me in another school." She replied, tugging at a few of the strings hanging from the bottom of her pant leg.  
"Well, at least we won't have to worry about you crashing into a tree and dying anymore. Thank goodness for small mercies." Jerry said, watching as Jax picked up the phone to dial home and be diplomatic with their parents. Willa sat back, knowing that her newfound independence was in the bag now that she had her golden brother going to bat for her on the phone. Jax began to speak to the voice on the other end of the line and Willa turned to Jerry.  
"So Jers, what you been up to?" she asked, tucking her legs under her and snuggling down next to him.  
"Not much, Wills, and yourself?"  
"Also, not much. Met anyone special?" she asked with a grin, and he shook his head. Her grin widened as she patted his head. "Not to worry, kitten. It's only a matter of time."  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jerry and his young sister both stood and made a mad dash toward the sound. There was a brief struggle before one of them could heave open the door and greet the UPS man. The UPS man was accosted by the sight of three Australians, one arguing loudly on the phone and the other two wrestling on the floor.  
"I've got several heavy packages her for a Miss Wilhelmina Jacks." The man spoke loudly, attempting to capture someone's attention. Finally Willa looked up and smiled brightly at him.  
"That's me. Where do I sign?" she asked from her spot on the floor, reaching up for a pen. The man looked at her oddly but handed her the sheet anyway.  
"Uh, on the X." he replied, surveying the scene again. Willa scribbled something at the X and then passed the sheet to Jerry, who had gained the upper hand during Willa's brief moment of signature making and now sat between her and the UPS man.  
"Jerry, be a dear and hand this to the man. Can you leave the boxes in the lobby? I'll call a cab in a bit to have them picked up." she asked, returning her attention to the battle at hand. The UPS man nodded and left quickly, forgetting to shut the door behind him.  
"What's in the boxes?" Jerry asked, attempting to free his arm of the small girl's iron grip.  
"My stuff. I had it shipped from school." Willa replied, crawling out from under his knee and capturing his cell phone. Several moments later she was speaking with her old landlord and agreeing on an outrageously low rent. Jerry coughed when he heard the quote.  
"What did you do, sleep with him?" He asked, and Willa quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. Finishing her conversation she smacked him on the arm.  
"I used to tutor his daughter in French. She got a scholarship because of her score on the French AP test. He likes me." She replied, smacking him again. "Slept with him. You're a dirty man, Jerry."  
By this point Jax was just hanging up with their parents and sighing deeply.  
"Well, it looks like you're spending the rest of the school year here." He spoke, catching her as she again flew into his arms.  
"Thanks, Jas. I knew you'd come through for me." She spoke, using Jerry's phone to dial a cab.  
"Where are you going?" Jax asked, sitting down on the now empty couch.  
"Home, Jas. Home!" She replied with a giggle and then started to walk down to the lobby. Once she was out of earshot Jerry turned to his younger brother.  
"You're not going to tell her about Brenda?" He asked, eyebrows denoting grand surprise. Jax shook his head.  
"Not yet, not until the Alcazar thing is cleared up. You know Willy, she'd just charge in and get herself hurt." Jax replied quietly.  
"She'll be mad when she finds out you didn't tell her." Jerry warned, and Jax nodded. "You're going to see Brenda now?"  
"Yeah, she's at the cottage."  
  
Hours later Willa had moved most of the boxes up to her apartment and made a few phone calls. She was just at the top of a small ladder hanging Tibetan prayer flags across the living room when there was a knock at the door. Hopping down off the ladder she raced to the door and threw it open, face lighting up as her old friends Tarpon and Damien gathered her up into a tight group hug.  
"Hey kids!! You came!" She cried, patting Tarp's dark hair affectionately and kissing Damien's cheek, causing him to blush profusely.  
"Of course we came, Willy. We've been wondering about you." Tarp replied, handing her a bag of Oreo's and moving past her into the living room. Damien nodded.  
"Yeah, that school's no correspondence policy is a real drag. It's a good thing you broke out when you did." Damien added, handing her a bottle of Dr. Pepper and following Tarp. Willa watched them pass and then glancing down at the items loaded in her arms.  
"Aw, housewarming gifts. Aren't you boys sweet?"  
She followed them into the living room where Tarp had climbed onto the ladder and completed the prayer flag hanging and Damien sat on the floor tapping on a bongo drum.  
"It's freezing in here, Willy. Don't you have any heat?" Tarp asked, climbing back down off the ladder and perching himself on a nearby windowsill. Willa shook her head.  
"Won't get turned on till the morning. I've got plenty of blankets, though." She assured them.  
"I don't know, Will. It's like the depths of hell in here. Reminds me of that movie, The Exorcist. I can see my breath." Damien added, looking up at her as he continued to tap on the drum.  
"I'm forced to agree. I'm not entirely sure you won't freeze to death here tonight." Tarp agreed, picking up her guitar in the corner and strumming it. After several more strums he began to pick out a tune and Damien backed it with a beat. Willa began to hum as she sat down on the floor, grasping a braid between her fingers and loosening it. Soon her humming had become singing and she softly followed the tune with words:  
  
When I speak I cross my fingers, Will you know you've been deceived? I find a need to be the demon A demon cannot be hurt (heard?)  
  
By the time they finally finished playing it was late and Willa's hair fell in kinky honey blonde waves over her shoulders. Getting up off the floor and standing on her toes she stretched out her stiff muscles and followed her friends to the door.  
"Hey, you guys know where I can find a job?" She asked, watching them pull on their coats and shoes.  
"Full time or part time?" Damien asked, tugging on his hat.  
"Part."  
"We're hiring at the Stop n' Save. The boss is the devil incarnate but the hours are flexible and the pay's enough." Tarp offered. Willa thought for a moment.  
"What is it, a Supermarket?"  
"A drug store. Small one. Night shifts are easy, all the management leaves around five and we close at nine." Damien added.  
"You both work there?" She asked, and they nodded in reply. "Sounds groovy. I'll check it out tomorrow."  
"Sleep well, Junglebunny." Tarp spoke, kissing the top of her head and leaving the room. Damien nodded in agreement and hugged her tightly before following, closing the door behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, across town:  
  
"Luis, put down the gun. Let him go." Brenda pleaded, clutching Jax's arm tightly.  
"You see Brenda, I can't do that. It's progressed far beyond that now. Can't you see why I'm doing this? You asked me to do this, begged me to keep you away from him. This is your fault." Alcazar sneered, waving the gun wildly at them both. Jax tried to move in front of her but she pushed him back.  
"Don't you dare blame her for this. You're the one holding the gun here." He spit out, struggling to hold himself back.  
"You're right, Jax. I am the one holding the gun. Let's go, Brenda." He replied, looking over to where she stood. There was silence.  
"You promise you won't hurt him?" She said suddenly, and Jax spun her around to face him.  
"No, Brenda. I won't let you do this. I just found you, I'm not about to lose you again." With these words Jax rushed the gun. A shot rang out and Brenda screamed. Jax hit the floor hard, and Brenda followed him down quickly to shield his body with hers.  
"Get up, Brenda. He's going to die now, anyway. We're leaving." Alcazar spoke venomously.  
"That's right, Alcazar. You are leaving." Came a voice behind him, and Luis spun to see who had spoke. Sonny Corinthos stood a distance away, a gun aimed for his heart. Sonny raised the gun a centimeter or two and another shot rang out. This time Brenda didn't scream, just tightened her grip on Jax. When she looked up Luis was on the floor and Sonny was coming toward them.  
"Call an ambulance!" She yelled desperately, attempting to keep Jax alert. "Hang on, Jax. Please don't die on me."  
Just then Jason entered the house and surveyed the scene. Brenda looked up again.  
"Help her." Sonny ordered, checking Alcazar and the window simultaneously. Brenda watched him closely.  
"Is he dead?" She asked.  
"No." Sonny replied simply, noticing the flashing lights approaching the cottage. "The ambulance is here." 


	3. Chapter Three: Explosions

Jerry was practically running down the hallways of General Hospital when he rounded a corner and slammed into his young sister, knocking her petite form to the ground. Reaching down a hand to pull her up, he held her arm gently and led her in the direction of the ER.  
"Jerry, what is going on? Jas' secretary called me and said he was brought here . . ." Willa trailed off as she struggled to keep up with the loping strides of her brother.  
"He was shot, Wills. By a man named Alcazar. This Alcazar's in love with Brenda and wanted to get rid of Jax." Jerry explained quickly as they arrived at the nurse's station. He looked around quickly for help before jumping the counter and getting into the computer system. Willa stood dumbfounded.  
"Brenda?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing. Jerry looked up at her and nodded.  
"She's alive."  
"Alive!" Willa exclaimed, grabbing onto the counter. "Really? How?"  
"No time to explain. Jax is just getting out of surgery." Jerry managed before taking off down the hall again. Once they reached the ER door they were confronted with the first signs of opposition. Several nurses were huddled near the ER door and one turned to halt Jerry's journey.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Jacks. He's just come out of surgery. You won't be able to see him until the morning." Jerry shook his head.  
"Please let us see him." Willa spoke from behind Jerry's shoulder, surprising the nurse who hadn't known she was there.  
"Is he going to be all right?" Jerry asked, recognizing a need for practicality. The nurse nodded.  
"He's going to be fine. I suggest you go home and come back in the morning." She replied, escorting the two back out into the lobby. After she had departed Jerry turned to his sister, who was now shaking.  
"He's going to be fine, Wills. I'm taking you home." Jerry spoke, glancing down at her. She was wearing a pair of ancient running shorts and a red Che Guevara tee shirt, with flip-flop sandals. On her head was a winter hat and on her hands was a matching pair of wooly mittens. Jerry wondered how she hadn't frozen to death already. He took off his own wool coat and slipped it over her shoulders, then led her out into the parking lot.  
  
By the time they reached her apartment she was beginning to warm and the shock was wearing off. Jerry escorted her up the stairs, stopping at the door.  
"Go to bed, Wills. I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll go to the hospital. He's going to be fine." He assured her, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before exiting down the steep staircase.  
Willa unlocked the door and entered the darkened living room, pausing at a sudden noise. Sighing deeply, she dropped her brother's coat on a nearby chair and called out into the darkness.  
"Listen, Mr. Robber. I've had a very, very long day and want to go to sleep. You won't find anything of use to you; I have no money and also have syphilis. Please just leave and let me go to sleep." A laugh came back in response.  
"Syphilis? Is that what you'd say to a real thief?" Lucky's voice asked from the couch, and Willa shook her head.  
"Lucky, why are you sitting on my couch in the dark?" She asked, seeking out the voice and falling down on the seat next to him.  
"I'm sitting on your couch because I heard about your brother and was worried. It's dark because you have no electricity." Lucky replied, pulling her hand from its mitten and rubbing it till it was warmed. She sighed deeply.  
"Figures. Lucky, you can't imagine how long this day has been. This thing with my brother and Brenda's got me all wigged out." Willa said.  
"What's this about Brenda? You mean Brenda Barrett?"  
"Yeah, she's alive. I'm just really confused." She spoke, standing. "No offense, honey, but I'm going to bed."  
"That's okay, I'll stay here on the couch." Lucky replied from his seat, fluffing up one of the nearby pillows.  
"Go home Lucky!!" she cried, attempting to shoo him off the couch. "If you want me out, Willy, I'll go. But I'm just going to sit outside the door until morning, so you'll probably feel responsible if I'm a bit grumpy." Lucky pushed on, grinning as he a made a huge production of standing. Willa laughed and her sea shaded eyes glittered for the first time all night. "Fine, you win. You can stay the night." She replied, tackling him back onto the couch. They lay there together for a long time before Lucky spoke again. "Willy, will you marry me?" He asked seriously before bursting out in sudden laughter.  
"Oh, sure Lucky. That's positively brill. Then you could change your last name to mine, and I could call you Lucky Jacks. It'd be like a breakfast cereal." Willa joked, snuggling down deeper next to him on the couch. There was a pause before she spoke again. "Your friend Liz seems pretty cool. Are you two a unit or what?"  
"No, Liz and I are just really good friends. Liz is a cool girl, though."  
"You seem like good friends. Do you like her?" She asked in a voice usually used by younger sisters when teasing their older brothers. Lucky picked up a feather filled plastic pillow that lay nearby and hit her on the head with it.  
"You're a dork, Willy." He spoke, pulling a blanket down on them.  
"I know, Lucky. But no more than you are." She replied, sleep starting to overtake her voice and effectively putting a halt to her teasing. Lucky smiled as she drifted off, feeling himself start to slip into sleep as well.  
"Goodnight, Willy." He whispered, and let the silence answer.  
  
The next morning Lucky set out for home and Jerry arrived to take his sister to the hospital. He was happy to find her more sensibly dressed in a long peasant skirt and a knitted wool sweater. He still worried at the flip-flops on her feet and the fact that she had traded her wool hat for a fedora, but he let it go without much of a fight.  
When they finally arrived at the hospital Jerry left to speak with Jax's doctor and Willa went in to sit with her still unconscious brother. She sat for several minutes before she felt a presence behind her. She looked up and out the door where Brenda stood. Willa's face brightened as she stood up and ran out of the room.  
"Bren!!" She cried, flying into the older woman's arms. Brenda caught her with surprise, but soon warmed as she recognized whom she was embracing.  
"I missed you, Willy!" Brenda cried, hugging the girl with abandon. When they were finished embracing they moved together into the room.  
"That was a mean little trick you pulled, Bren. Made Jas cry, it was awful." Willa explained, sitting back down in her seat near the bed. Brenda began to look upset and Willa grinned, "But you're back now, that's what matters. Jas'll be happy."  
Brenda started to tell her otherwise when Skye came roaring into the hospital room, looking like a whirlwind ready to strike. She took one look at Brenda and the petite blonde by her husband's bedside and began to screech like a barn owl.  
"I think Jax has had enough of your meddling for one lifetime, Brenda. It's time you hit the road." She spoke, attempting but failing to control the tones in her voice. Brenda crumpled like a bird shot from the sky and looked pleadingly at the blonde, who was gaping in horror at the entrance of the redhead. Skye saw this and turned on her, "And who the HELL do you think you are!? What are you doing in my husband's room!?"  
At this point Willa had had enough. Jumping up from her chair she poked a Spongebob bandage covered finger into Skye's chest, which just reached her chin.  
"Who do I think I am? Who the HELL are you?" She asked, forcing Skye back up against the wall.  
"I'm his fiancée, obviously!" Skye replied, recovering from the initial shock of opposition.  
"Well, you gigantic troll, I'm OBVIOUSLY his SISTER, and I don't think I like that my brother's engaged to a wench like yourself!" Skye's mouth dropped again and Willa would probably have attacked her if Jerry hadn't entered the room at that moment. Jerry pulled his young sister back and struggled to restrain her.  
"What's going on?" Jerry asked, looking from his sister-in-law to be to his sister to the crumpled form near the bed.  
"What's going on is this moron of a woman came busting in here, saying absolutely whorish things to Bren and making a huge scene." Willa spoke before Skye had the chance. Jerry touched his sister's head and looked from Skye to Brenda. He was about to speak when Bobbi came walking briskly into the room.  
"Hey, you're WAY over maximum occupancy here. Some of you are going to need to leave." She spoke, giving them all an understanding smile.  
"I'm getting something to eat. Bye Jas." Willa spoke to her unconscious brother, kissing his forehead and leaving with Brenda in tow, and Jerry following out the door. Skye was left alone with her sleeping fiancé and the knowledge that she had an enemy in her future sister-in-law. 


End file.
